Who Andy Left Behind
by Charlotte Trudeau
Summary: this is one of my first fan fics...hope you like it...it is a little unrealistic and is unfinished


(various shots of San Francisco, ending with the Halliwell's house)  
  
(the Halliwells are in the kitchen)  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Piper- Leo! Hi!  
  
Leo- Hi Piper, Phoebe, Prue.  
  
Piper- (sensing worry in Leo's voice) What's wrong?  
  
Leo- I have to talk to Prue.  
  
Phoebe- What's going on?  
  
Leo- It's ok. There's just something I need to tell her.  
  
Prue- (worried) Here, Leo, we can talk out here.  
  
(Leo and Prue walk into the living room)  
  
Leo- Prue, I have a letter for you. It's from Andy.  
  
(Leo hands Prue the letter)  
  
(Prue looks at the letter, tears beginning to form in her eyes)  
  
(letter is read by Andy)  
  
Andy- Prue. If this letter reaches you, it means that I am no longer here, and there is something very important that I have to tell you, something that I kept hidden from you for a long time. I have a daughter, Charlotte. I was married to a wonderful woman, Charlotte's mother. We met in college, and married after we graduated. Unfortunately, she died in childbirth. I've raised Charlotte myself, up until now. Whether we are together or not, I need you to help me by accepting custody of my daughter. She has no other relatives, and I want you and your sisters to raise her. I'm sorry I never told you about her. There is a lot to explain. Charlotte's mother was something called a White Lighter. This is like a guardian angel for witches. I understand if you don't believe me as I'm telling you this. Charlotte's mother told me that if we ever had a child, he or she would be a White Lighter like her. Charlotte is unaware of this. I wanted to protect her. I never knew how to tell her, but I'm sure you will find an appropriate way and time. Thank you, Prue. I love you and thank you for reading this. I know that this is so much to throw at you all in one letter, but please believe me, and please take care of my daughter. I know you will. Love always, Andy.  
  
(Prue lowers the letter and wipes tears from her eyes)  
  
(Leo hugs Prue)  
  
Prue- He wrote this five years ago. I...I told him we were witches. He never changed the letter.  
  
(Prue and Leo go back into the kitchen)  
  
Phoebe- Prue, what's wrong? What happened?  
  
Prue- Andy...has a daughter. And she's coming to live with us.  
  
Piper- What?  
  
Leo- It's true.  
  
Prue- Here's the letter.  
  
(Prue hands the letter to Piper)  
  
(Piper and Phoebe read it together)  
  
Phoebe- Oh, Prue.  
  
(Phoebe and Piper go to Prue and hug her)  
  
(the three cry together)  
  
Prue- When...when is she coming?  
  
Leo- She's waiting now. I can bring her whenever you're ready.  
  
Piper- Prue, are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Prue- Yes. I need to do this for Andy. You can bring her now.  
  
(the three dry their eyes)  
  
Leo- Are you sure you're ready?  
  
(Prue nods)  
  
(Leo orbs out, then back in with a girl, who holding two suitcases and is wearing a backpack)  
  
Leo- Charlotte, this is Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. Girls, this is Charlotte Trudeau.   
  
(Charlotte looks from Leo to the Halliwells)  
  
(Leo watches for a minute, then walks out the door and orbs out)  
  
Prue- Hi.  
  
Charlotte- Hi.   
  
Prue- I was good friends with your dad...and...he's asked me...or us...to take care of you now that he's gone.   
  
Charlotte- How did I get here? Who was that guy?  
  
Prue- There's a lot we need to tell you, but right now I'm sure you're tired, so why don't I take you up and let you get some sleep? We'll tell you everything in the morning.  
  
Charlotte- Ok.  
  
(Prue and Piper each take a suitcase from Charlotte, while Phoebe puts a hand on her shoulder and leads her upstairs, following behind Prue and Piper)  
  
Prue- You can sleep here, in my room. There's another room, but we'll have to clean it out. The bathroom is down the hall, and whatever you need, just come get one of us.  
  
(Prue and Piper put the suitcases down and Charlotte takes her backpack off and holds it)  
  
Phoebe- Do you want some company?  
  
(Charlotte looks at Phoebe for a minute, then nods)  
  
Piper- We'll see you in the morning. And remember, if you need anything, we'll be here.  
  
Charlotte- Thank you.  
  
(Prue and Piper leave the room and go to Piper's room)  
  
(Charlotte puts her backpack down on the bed, then turns and looks at Phoebe)  
  
(Charlotte starts crying and takes a step toward Phoebe with her head down)  
  
(Phoebe goes the rest of the way toward Charlotte and embraces her, letting her cry)  
  
(Prue and Piper are sitting on Piper's bed)  
  
Prue- I can't believe this. Andy has a daughter, who is here, now, with us.  
  
Piper- I know.  
  
(Piper hugs Prue)  
  
(Leo looks down on them and smiles)  
  
Prue- How can we do this? What do I know about kids?  
  
Piper- You helped raise me and Phoebe.  
  
Prue- I don't even know how old she is. But she looks so much like Andy. What if she doesn't like me, and she runs away or something? We're all she has, and she doesn't even know us. How are we going to...to raise her?  
  
Piper- One step at a time.  
  
(Phoebe walks in)  
  
Piper- Is she ok?  
  
Phoebe- She will be. She's asleep.  
  
Prue- This is all like a dream.   
  
Phoebe- I know.  
  
(Phoebe gets on the bed, joining the hug, and eventually, the three sisters fall asleep together on Piper's bed)  
  
(the next morning Prue is in the kitchen, making coffee, when Charlotte comes down, dressed in pajamas)  
  
Prue- Morning.  
  
(Charlotte smiles)  
  
(Prue and Charlotte stand there awkwardly)  
  
Prue- Oh, uh, go ahead and sit down. You live here now, after all. (laughs awkwardly) Are you hungry? We have toast, waffles, uh, some yogurt, or I could make you some eggs? Oh, and there's this sugary cereal that Phoebe loves.  
  
(Prue smiles and Charlotte smiles back)  
  
Charlotte- Could I have some cereal please?  
  
Prue- Sure. I'll get you a bowl and a spoon (gets a bowl and spoon and places it on the table front of Charlotte) and here's the milk. Just a second. (goes to refrigerator, gets milk, and brings it over to Charlotte, handing it to her) Do you want some orange juice? Or, we might have something else.  
  
Charlotte- Orange is good. Thanks.  
  
(Prue brings Charlotte the orange juice and a glass)  
  
Charlotte- Thank you.  
  
Prue- No problem.  
  
(Charlotte pours the cereal and then the milk, as Piper and Phoebe come downstairs and into the kitchen)  
  
(Phoebe puts a hand on Charlotte's shoulder)  
  
Phoebe- Hi.  
  
Charlotte- Hi, Phoebe.  
  
(Phoebe and Charlotte exchange smiles)  
  
Piper- Would any of you like some pancakes, or an omelet, or anything?  
  
Prue- No. That's ok.  
  
Phoebe- I think I'll have some of this cereal.  
  
Piper- What about you Charlotte? Do you want anything?  
  
Charlotte- No. I'm fine. But thank you for offering.  
  
Phoebe- Piper's a chef.  
  
Piper- Well, not anymore. Now I own a club. It's called P3.  
  
Prue- And I work at Buckland's Auction House.   
  
Phoebe- And I, well, I don't exactly have a job right now, but I'm in the process of looking for one.  
  
(the Halliwells laugh and then Charlotte smiles)  
  
Piper- What about you? How old are you? Tell us about yourself.  
  
Charlotte- Uh, well, I'm twelve. I'm going to be in seventh grade. I go to the Dalton School. So, you knew my dad?  
  
Prue- Yeah. Well, we all did, but mostly me. We were good friends. We'd known each other since we were kids. We dated off and on at some point.  
  
Charlotte- Did you know about me?  
  
Prue- No. He never told me he had a daughter.  
  
Charlotte- Did you ever meet my mom?  
  
Prue- No. Your dad never told me he was married either.   
  
Charlotte- I never knew her either. She died because of me, when I was born.  
  
Prue- That wasn't because of you. When that happens, it isn't anyone's fault. Something just went wrong.   
  
Charlotte- That's what my dad told me. But he never really talked about her.  
  
Prue- I'm really sorry about what happened to your dad. I'm sure you miss him a lot. I do too.  
  
Charlotte- I can't believe he's...gone. It's been a week. I feel like I'm in shock or something.  
  
Phoebe- That's natural.   
  
Piper- You'll always miss him, but things will get better. I promise.   
  
Charlotte- I hope so. I just miss him so much.   
  
(Charlotte takes a deep breath, trying not to cry, but it doesn't work and she starts to cry)  
  
(Prue hugs her and strokes her hair, while Piper puts a hand out and rests it on her arm and Phoebe runs a hand down her back)  
  
(they do this for a minute, then Charlotte looks up)  
  
(Piper gets her a tissue and Charlotte uses it to wipe her eyes and nose)  
  
(the sisters sit down)  
  
Charlotte- How long am I staying here?   
  
Phoebe- Well, as long as it's ok with you...forever. Your dad gave the three of us legal custody of you.  
  
Piper- Do you want to stay?  
  
Charlotte- Are you sure you don't mind?  
  
Prue- Not at all. I'd love to have you here.  
  
Charlotte- Well...I...I'd like to stay.  
  
Phoebe- Good! I'm really glad you're staying.  
Piper- Me too!  
  
Prue- So am I!  
  
all four smile  
  
Charlotte- Thanks!  
  
Piper- You are, like, the most polite kid I have ever met.  
  
Charlotte smiles  
  
Charlotte- What were you going to tell me? Last night you said you had a lot to say.  
  
Piper- Wow! I don't even know where to begin.  
  
Charlotte- Who was the man that brought me here?  
  
Phoebe- That was Leo. He's a...well...all of this is going to sound really unbelievable.  
  
Charlotte- Why?  
  
Prue- Well, I have to say that I didn't believe it at first either. None of us did. But we can prove it to you, and I can show you the letter your dad wrote me, if you want to see it.  
  
Phoebe- But why don't we start by saying that the three of us are...witches.  
  
(Charlotte looks at them incredulously)  
  
Piper- I know it sounds crazy. We thought so too, but then we found out we have powers.  
  
Charlotte- Powers?  
  
Prue- Yeah, like, for me, it's moving objects with my mind. It's called telekinesis. Ok, watch your juice glass. I'll move it to Piper.  
  
(Prue moves the glass, while Charlotte looks horrified)  
  
Prue- I can move almost anything, as long as I can see it.   
  
Piper- Ok, now for my power. I can freeze time, which is a little bit harder to show you but, uh, ok, watch where I am now. I'm going to freeze time and when it unfreezes, I will be on the opposite side of the room. Ready?  
  
(Charlotte nods, Piper freezes time, then moves to the opposite side of the room and unfreezes time)  
  
Charlotte- Oh my god. How did you do that?  
  
Phoebe- It's magic. And as for my power, well, I can tell you about it, but I can't really show you because it only happens sometimes, usually when I'm not expecting it. I can see into the future, but not like a psychic. I only see brief glimpses into the future, and only sometimes. What usually happens is, I touch something and I get startled and see the future. Like this. (Phoebe demonstrates) They're called premonitions.  
  
Charlotte- Why do you have powers? What are they for?  
  
Prue- Well, sometimes we have to fight demons.  
  
Charlotte- Is this a joke?  
  
Piper- Unfortunately...no.   
  
Phoebe- Come on, we need to show you something. It's in the attic.  
  
the four go upstairs to the attic  
  
Phoebe- This is the Book of Shadows. It has information on all different types of demons and warlocks and evil stuff. There are spells and pictures and recipes for potions, and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
Charlotte- Wow!  
  
Piper- Do you believe us now? Because I now I was pretty skeptical at first too.  
  
Charlotte- Well, it is kind of unreal, but I guess I believe you. Or else this is some huge joke.  
  
Prue- It's no joke, believe me.  
  
Charlotte- So...am I...a...witch too?  
  
Piper- Actually...  
  
Charlotte- Oh my god!  
  
Phoebe- You're a whitelighter.   
  
Charlotte- Like, uh, what was his name?  
  
Prue- Leo.  
  
Charlotte- Yeah, like him?  
  
Piper- Pretty much. Only your powers haven't been unlocked yet.   
  
Prue- Do you want to see the letter from your dad?  
  
Charlotte- Ok.  
  
the four go downstairs and Prue gets the letter and hands it to Charlotte  
  
Charlotte reads the letter and doesn't cry  
  
Charlotte- So, I'm a whitelighter because my mother was.  
  
Piper- Yep. You inherited it just like other people inherit blue eyes or brown hair.  
  
Prue- Well, not exactly like that, but...sort of...  
  
Charlotte- This is incredible.  
  
Phoebe- I know. But it's kind of cool too, isn't it?  
  
Charlotte- Yeah! It's awesome! Unbelievable, but awesome!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
